ACV Maelstrom Class
The ACV is generally a line of standard and rather common carriers within the Vorxian Fleet. Often built with heavy armor and an array of weapon systems these carriers are combat ready and are seen directly in the fray of combat. The ACV has been around since the first interplanetary conflict and the class has been improved constantly and the ACV-8 Deverro remains a standard in the modern fleet against the Tethyns. The ACV-1 and 2 were strictly prototypes made in anticipation for conflict and when the third was developed it stuck mostly because of the need for a carrier; as a result the ACV-3 was improved as the conflict ensued. The Maelstrom is an assault carrier with multiple variants that allow this class to fit many different roles that the battle fleet may require. The Maelstrom was produced at the height of the conflict with the Sorem, though design concepts began before the war actually broke out. The carrier was the first assault carrier the Vorxians made, but certainly not the first carrier, and it saw extensive combat against the Sorem and was eventually updated for combat against the Eridani but was completely replaced for action against the Erravi and the Dark Market. Eridani Wars During the 1st Eridani War the Maelstrom proved well equipped for combat for these new foes and proved its worth multiple times becoming widely accepted by the Vorxian Fleet commanders to be a front-line assault carrier. It wasn't until war broke out for the second time that its validity was questioned. Due to heavy losses from a change in Eridani strategy, the Maelstrom could no longer function as an assault carrier. The ACV became an unofficial support carrier with nearly every surviving ship being retrofitted and striped of offensive weapons. Even then, the Maelstrom remained a stigma for the Vorxian fleets and was present in every large conflict- with commanders refusing to follow the new role they have been issued. Erravi Conflict and Beyond During the Erravi Conflict, another fleet carrier had already been planned to replace the Maelstrom and its relatives in the ACV class. The Harbinger was far more effective and the Maelstrom sunk even further behind friendly lines. Officially becoming a support carrier before the USK-Tethyn Conflict, by then the SCV-11 Maelstrom, was rechristened the SCV Pollcus. Variants ACV-M3A Class The ACV-3A Maelstrom is a heavily armed assault carrier. It actually sacrifices maneuverability and hanger space for size and armament. The Maelstrom is armed with broadside artillery and point-defense at either end of the ship. The Maelstrom's hangar extends from bow to aft and usually holds bomber class ships. ACV-M3B Class The ACV-3B Maelstrom is also heavily armed assault carrier. This model increases speed by decreasing hangar space. This model is commonly equipped with interceptor and fighter class ships. ACV-M3C Class The C class takes away the broadside artillery as well as further increase hangar space, the C class is able to house an entire wing of fighter craft but also relies on them for defense. The C class is also equipped with increased point-defense turrets and an extra jump drive. ACV-M3D Class The D class is nearly identical to the C class with one exception- it is not heavily armored. The D class is lightly armored which subsequently increases maneuverability and impulse speed but of course is unable to defend itself against nearly any attack. ACV-M4 Class The refitted Maelstrom was created after war with the Sorem had ended. With improved weaponry on each broadside barrage the Maelstrom was believed to be the only ship the Vorxians needed. This model of the Maelstrom had no refits or variants and was discontinued shortly after the 2nd Eridani War began. ACV-M5/6 Class The two models were indistinguishable and flawed. Both were designed haphazardly during the interim between the 1st and 2nd Eridani wars; and when the class 4 Maelstrom was proven ineffective they combined the two designs in an effort to create a ship worth while. The 5/6 Model Maelstrom had only approximately 4 ships constructed, a very small amount, because the Vorxians scrapped the plans for the class after seeing the failed usage in combat. Luckily the war was going their way or else the lack of a good carrier could've lost the war. ACV-M7 Class Constructed in order to revive the Flagship role of the Maelstrom, the seventh iteration of the Maelstrom was equipped with top of the line Vorxian technology for its time and was issued into fleets after the second war ended. Though at the outbreak of the 3rd Eridani War 8 ships were lost in a matter of a single battle. Those 8 represented 3 quarters of the Vorxian Carrier base and while a new class was in the works it was no where near ready for combat. ACV-M8 Class The class 8 Maelstrom was a power house but didn't resemble the rest of its sisters. The first ship of the class 8 Maelstroms was rechristened the ACV Deverro and a new line of carriers was born. ACV-M9 and the ACV-M10 Both were slightly different out of production and both had multiple variants in an attempt to fill out roles in the Erravi Conflict and the peace afterwards. Both were not of much use and while they acted as support carriers it wasn't until conflict with the Tethyns that this line of carriers became strictly support in function. Category:Ships of the Galtrax Galaxy